


Ties

by spraypaintedgold



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Cat, M/M, also lowkey the tumblr anons/answers are inspired by the holy trinity of tronnor blogging: dalia, and meghan, featuring matchmaker!bethany and director!sawyer, idk i made all the usernames up lol, tumblr users - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spraypaintedgold/pseuds/spraypaintedgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous actors Troye Sivan and Connor Franta hate each other. In fact, their only tie is their ex-girlfriend.</p><p>One-shot.<br/>Pretty fluffy ngl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So each section is represented in three parts: A. How it is in their lives, B. How it is portrayed by the media, and C. How it is perceived in the fandom.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: predaceffa.tumblr.com  
> and wattpad: spraypaintedgold  
> leave kudos if you liked!

_Oh, tell me how did it feel?_  
_Did it all get too real for you?_  
_Everybody's screaming out your name,_  
_Are you scared?_  
_'Cause I don't think you're worth it,_  
  
Ties // Years  & Years

**1A.**

Connor fucking Franta with his stupid face and stupid kindness and stupid intelligence. He's an incredible performer, and he only has to act on camera. Connor Franta is as straight as a board and Troye Sivan envies him for it. If only Troye was straight like Connor, life would be so simple. Even in the music industry, Troye can't catch a break for being gay.

**1B. "And The Heat Continues To Rise"**

"Could he star alongside you?" She bats her eyelashes, smoothing down her bright blue dress as she crosses her legs.  
"Connor Franta?" Troye snorts into the mic. "Yeah, I guess. I'd like to see him try."  
She giggles, "You never know, between all this shade you guys throw at each other, there could be a brilliant friendship in the making."  
"Maybe." But he scrunches his face in disgust.

\---

"I don't want to, not really." Connor shrugs.  
"Awh, why not?" She pouts, looking towards the audience.  
"All I can say is that I don't work with people who get fed lines." Connor sneers.  
The audience oohs and the host smirks. "So let's talk about the split with hottie Bethany Mota, shall we?"

**1C.**

sharpieman: lolol Troye's so bitter that Connor stole his girl  
troyestreble: am I the only one who secretly hopes they're dating and this whole hate thing is just a cover up?  
frantarockets: same!!!  
rickmis:  _the only thing they have in common is the same ex-girlfriend_

**2A.**

"Uh, hey Beth?" Troye questions into the phone.  
"Hey! I want you to meet someone, Tro. We're in the lobby."  
Troye groans, slipping a shirt over his head. "Coming, Dear."  
When he arrives on the ground floor of his apartment building, he nearly dives back into the elevator.  
Connor Franta is standing under the chandelier, looking up at the ceiling in wonder. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture.   
Instagram, Troye thinks. He also thinks that Connor has an amazing eye for photography. He tells his thoughts to shut up.  
"Hi!" Connor grins, pulling Troye into a hug.  
Troye stands paralyzed. "What the fuck? Why are you being a decent human being all of the sudden?"  
Connor rolls his eyes. "That's all for show, you idiot. Like you're one to talk, considering the shit you say about me."  
Troye grits his teeth, almost growling at the shorter boy.  
"Hey dogs, break it up." Bethany pushes the younger towards Connor, "Troye, meet Connor, the guy you pretend to hate. Connor meet Troye, the guy you also pretend to hate."  
Troye throws his arms into the air in utter confusion. "What is this?"  
"This is the friend network, since the both of you have literally three friends, one of which being me, your ex-girlfriend, and I was paid to date the both of you."  
Their heads whip to each other. "Wait, what?"

 **2B. "Troye Sivan and Connor Franta Patch Up Their Brutal History"**  
  
Troye bites his lip, typing his reply to the question Seventeen Magazine sent him.  
"Connor's okay. I regret saying all those things about him. He's a talented guy."  
  
\-----

"Okay, fuck marry kill: Troye Sivan, Olly Alexander, Brad Pitt."  
Connor laughs. "Aah! Two of those people are in relationships! I don't want to step on that. So, sorry Brad, I'm going to kill you. We're still on for that premiere though, don't worry. Uh, fuck Olly. Please don't kill me, Neil. And marry Troye, then."  
The interviewer raises an eyebrow. "Really now?"  
Connor chuckles. "He's cool. We met, we made amends. Troye wouldn't make a bad husband."   
The whole fandom is sent into confusion.  
"But I must say, we did burn ties in the process." He winces, remembering how pissed his manager was when he found out. He definitely knows Troye is gay as well.   
"How did this happen?"  
"We met on the set of a mutual friend's shoot." Total lie, but he still thinks about the first time they actually talked.

**2C.**

consbons: is it just me, or did con blush when he talked about troye?  
sparkletroye: he did, i swear!!!  
bennieb: oh god, new otp alert  
rachellequinn: they were enemies like two months ago! hollywood is a web of conspiracies

**3A.**

"We should watch a movie!" Troye pushes Connor onto the couch and scurries into his kitchen to make a bowl of popcorn.  
"Sure." Connor begins rifling through Troye's DVD collection and gasps in delight. "How about Spud?"  
"You know how annoying it is to watch yourself when you just want to relax with your friends."  
"Fine." Connor whines. "Let's watch Finding Nemo!"  
"You're literally five." Troye deadpans as he sets the bowl on the table.  
"Excuse me? Seven and a half. Respect your elders."  
Troye scoffs as he sits on the opposite end. "You're not an elder, not looking like that."  
"What are you saying?"  
"You're an adorable munchkin, Connor."  
"Thank you."  
"That wasn't intended to be a-"  
"I know." Connor grins, pulling Troye closer to him on the sofa.

 **3B.**  
  
"How did you react when you heard the news?" He inquired, leaning closer to the talent in question.  
"I was shocked. The years-long feud between Hollywood's heart throbs is finally over? Somebody put them in an action flick together!"  
"And?"  
"And no one listened. So I did it." Sawyer grins.

\-----

"And how is it actually working with Troye?"  
Connor's eyes light up. "It's amazing. Co-starring with your best friend is incredible! It's difficult sometimes, because your tolerance level for them rises and lowers in relation to your personal life, but for the most part we work really hard together, and it makes for great end product."  
"Best friend, huh?" Grace raises an eyebrow, as a few screams erupt from the live audience.  
"Oh." He's taken aback by himself. "I guess, yeah."

**3C.**

Anonymous asked: what do you think the actual probability of Connor and Troye dating is? (let's say that their sexuality isn't explicitly straight)

_Tbh, even with what we've seen (girlfriends and all) I would give a solid 65% percent probability. This is just my opinion, and I know nothing, but judging by the way they interact with each other, I think they could be successful in a relationship if they wished for it._

tronnorschocolate: all the fan sightings are killing me!!  
tronnahstime: literally all they eat is sushi or eggs and avo  
sivanfranta: HEIGHT DIFFERENCE FUCK ME UP ASDFOGLSK

**4A.**

Connor giggles, batting his eyelashes, and he feels high even though he hasn't touched anything that could give him this level of intoxication. Except for maybe the lanky gorgeous boy lying beside him. "You're pretty."  
Troye snorts, letting his fingers find Connor's hand. "So are you." He shifts his head, laying on his ear so he can watch Connor watching the sky.  
Except Connor isn't watching the blue above them, he's watching the blue in Troye's eyes. He sits up into a slump, pushing Troye with him, slowly. Connor leans forward, ghosting a hand over Troye's cheek.  
Troye's breath hitches, and he's a little embarrassed that Connor has this effect on him.   
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Yeah."  
If there's any papparazi nearby Connor's backyard, they're screwed.  
They kiss anyway.

**4B.**

"So, let's talk about the bromance! Tronnor's going strong?"  
Troye laughs, nodding non-comitally. "Oh yeah, we are. Such ultimate bros, we drink Monster and play Call of Duty all day." He giggles, "No, mostly we listen to music and I eat what he cooks and we watch documentaries after a day of filming."  
"Just like newlyweds."  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
\-----

Troye Sivan and Connor Franta Spotted Sitting On Staircase Together

_(Pictures Above)_

The young actors have flung from enemies to best friends over the past year, and we here are wondering if it's something more.  
The two were spotted this morning lounging about in front of what appears to be a friend's front door, but that's not what's of interest.   
All that space, and Troye and Connor are stuck to each other's sides. Could it be?  
No matter what, we here at ********* support the boys 100%.

_(More pictures of Connor Franta and Troye Sivan here)_

**4C.**

tronnorfranta: how can they not be dating?  
besttronnor: i've tried and tried and I can literally not see them as two straight best friends, i'm sorry  
  
gonetronnor: anyone want to read my AU fanfic? troye and connor are youtubers and troye is out and connor's not. they become close and soon turn into something more due to some meddling friends. general fluffiness ensues.  _(it sounds a little weird idk but read it please?)_

**5A.**

Troye's pounding on his door, and Connor has to pull his body up from the couch to recieve it.  
Troye nearly tackles him to the ground. "Don't watch the interview. You haven't right?"  
Connor shakes his head.   
Troye looks out of breath, face reddened and chest heaving. "I just got out of it, you need to hear it from me first. I love you, Connor Franta. I love you, I really really love you. I'm in love with you. And while the world thinks I'm giggling over some girl I'm sitting here, thinking, how the fuck did I get so lucky to have this amazingly talented guy in my life?"  
Connor hugs back so tight Troye has lost all hope of Oxygen. "I love you too, I feel it in my fingers and my palms and my chest aches when I'm with you, but like this good ache. Like I'm here and I want you, and I have you."  
Troye presses their lips together and laughs into Connor's mouth.  _"Bromance of the century."_

**5B.**

Troye's supposed to be paying attention. They're doing a cast interview for some no-name YouTube press channel and Connor is home exhausted, so the least Troye can do is be present. But he's not. He's wandering with his eyes, playing with his fingers, thinking about being at home and taking care of Connor.  
"What's got you distracted, Troye?"  
"Oh," he blushes. "Nothing."  
"You sure?"  
"Jut thinking about someone." He mumbles.  
"Seems like you're in love."  
"Yeah." He blurts. And the interviewer leaves him alone. The caption "Troye Sivan Is In Love" is good enough to run the whole 8 minutes.   
All he can think about now is getting home to Connor.

 **5C.**  
  
Anonymous asked: Yeah they're "straight" but all that makes sense is tronnor. Troye is in love, Troye only hangs out with Connor, he (pretty sure) lives with Connor, and only ever talks about Connor.  
  
_I have to admit that I agree._

**6A.**

Troye clicks publish at the same time as Connor.

**6B.**

"Actor Best Friends Troye Sivan and Connor Franta Both Come Out As Gay Via YouTube"

"Are They Really Just Friends?"

"Tronnor The Real OTP?"

**6C.**

frantapops: IS THOS HAPEMNING I' SO PPROUS WTF  
troyescon: YAAS MY BOYS OHF MGY GOD  
boncon: TRONNOR POSSIBILTY WENT UP BY 20%

dazzletroye:  _gay guys can be just friends you know_

**7A.**

"We're so awesome!" Troye shouts at the TV, trying to maneuver his hand to slap Connor's. They've just completed one of the tutorials for GTA V's co-op mode, since Troye's addiction always translates into Connor's participation. "Everyone should know how awesome we are." Troye whispers.  
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah."

**7B.**

Connor's storytelling is extremely passionate.  
All Ellen wanted to know was if he ate breakfast and now he's detailing the choices of bread he had to pick from. This was not in the rehearsal.  
"And then me and my boyfr-" He widens his eyes, covering his mouth.  
She almost snorts.  
He's a good actor. Because this was in the rehearsal.  
"Please go on."  
"Um, we-"  
"We as in?"  
"Oh, uh I don't think you guys know him. I can show a picture?" He asks the audience.  
"YES OH MY GOD YES!" A girl screams.  
"You might not like him, I didn't at first, but I hope you do." He shows his phone to the audience, letting the picture fill up the screen behind them.  
"THAT'S MY NEW FAVORITE SELFIE OF TROYE!"

\-----

"Seems like you've got him pretty good. He can't get enough of you. It's a long way down the line, but I think he might propose first." She laughs, shuffling the stack of question cards in her lap.  
"Connor Franta?" Troye giggles into the mic. "I'd like to see him try."   
His face expresses adoration.

**7C.**

tronnorshappiness: fuck.  
troyesivan:  _cute username_


End file.
